Terminology
These're terminologies of Denma. The 8th universe The 8th Universe (8우주, Pal-Uju) is first mentioned in the Captain Hardok (4). There're the main spatial background of Denma. There're United Council of Space of the 8th universe (U.C.S.) here. Carlburn Quanx forces has the best intel on all Quanx in here. 8th space is old English version's name. Causality Causality (인과율, Ingwayul) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (19). It means anything can happen within the predetermined boundary. See details here. Ran is the one who oversees this in Church of Madonna. A.N.G.E.L. God's Lover (16) A.N.G.E.L. is first mentioned in the God's Lover (15). It's also known as the 엔젤 프로젝트 (Angel project, Enjel peurojekteu). It's first mentioned in God's Lover (19). Few years ago, Dr. God was the head of this, a federal network integration program for planet Bella. The federal network integration plan was a planet-wide program that was going to integrate all electronic devices under a single network. If this gets implemented, the economy becomes super transparent. The consumers can see supply chain as is, and that enables fair sharing of profit and appropriate taxation. Also, the government administrative process becomes transparent, and media can no longer manipulate public opinion for the powerful few. As a result, the government policies actually reflect people's opinion, and therefore it shapes the society to become more democratic and ideal. That is exactly what the planet ruling committee told the citzens. The propaganda and mass media campaign targeting the citizens helped the committee to skip over privacy issue and proceed with the program. The 3 servers consisting of one main server and two backups were placed at the safest location on the planet. As the construction began, the committee invited experts in various disciplines to the server's location in order to secure and maintain the network. The committee also let in outsiders who were seeking capitalistic gains from the new program. Eventually, a small town called Angel Town formed around the main server. And Dr. God naturally became the leader of the town as he was also the head of the program. God was the law. The absolute power. Absolute control was the first term on the contract God signed with the committee. God was the king of Angel Town. No one could defy God. People who have ties to the committee have started moving around the Angel Town. The research academy and top universities are also moving to the town. Large corporates are the next to follow. The committee members already bought lands near the town. The land properties will soon skyrocket as the people hoped. That was true. As people became more hopeful, God became even more powerful. But those bozos couldn't figure out the real reason behind why the committee would let God hold on to such power. It was because Angel Town was actually only an intermediary, experimental part of the entire this. The actual owners of Bella had always dreamed of a totalitarian control without a single glitch. And the this program was going to make their dream come true. If the planet network was integrated into one, the owners would have complete control of an individual's life, and every citizen will be under full surveillance even before they're born. Also, when the data simulation map gets completed not only that natural disasters can be accurately predicted, but the owners can actually start controlling the weather, people's mood, and organizational behavior. In other words the owners become god. There is no resist to the project until God met her, because he wouldn't be able to upset the established hierarchy and most civilians were content as long as they didn't stay hungry. This project director and one committee leader talk that Dr. God is the only person who can actually endure such unrealistic timeline, and he's increasing his own workload to keep up, then he came up with an innovative method that actually saves money, so he only would have been able to implement such innovation, while straying not too far from the original concept. This project official says just trust him and tell the master to be patient because they're getting the best bang for the bucks. And this project official says once project is done, it'll be classified as top secret by the planetary technology committee, the sad thing is that once the project is delivered, the doctor will be killed in the name of planet security. At this point, the Angel team is looking for Dr. God. According to the director, they can only confirm God's existence 24 hours from now when the system maintenance is finished, and the director was certain that the doctor is still alive. In past, 3 months had gone by, the one committee leader says to the director that God hasn't made any progress for the past few months, and the master has already mentioned it a few times, so they seems to he did find out about what would happen to him after it's over, if not how's he, what's he doing. And 2 months later, the director reports the committee told them they decided not to let God be in charge of the project. After God dead, he found out that this project was completed. God thought whoever built this sloppy firewall. 2 weeks later, God orders to this that disconnect all internal networks, and power down. God later becomes the network dummy. God's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. God wanted to finish those who killed and experimented on him off, at first. But if God collide with them, they'll trace his signals and find May. Then May will be in danger. So it was the best to disguise as a virus or a technical glitch to avoid getting noticed. God felt so sad that and caused a blackout. God made a huge mistake. God wasn't thinking clearly. And didn't know what would happen to God. God was an idiot. The owner of planet Bella says to his butler that that wasn't a malfunctioning of robots and the guy knew exactly who he was and he beat him up every time by manipulating the network from outside. So the owner of planet Bella orders his butler to use the entire this system to find out the guy who's related to the extra-planet wolf that drank coffee. The owner of planet Bella's butler says this team did an investigation on the blackout last night and found out that it wasn't an error, so they should have a lead on the guy soon. The director hears the couple's words and finds out that he's God. The director says to this team that they need a vaccine for a virus because the ghost of doctor God against them. The director says the vaccine that will delete virus God is Lucifer. The director is naming Lucifer, the name of the vaccine that will delete virus God. The director, after seeing God's appearance disguised as digipet, sets the image of Lucifer. When God is outside, he meets the finished vaccine Lucifer. Lucifers are like a white bulldog. Artificial neurological cell procedure Artificial neurological cell procedure (인공 뇌신경 세포자 시술, Ingong noesingyeong sepoja sisul) is first mentioned in the God's Lover (43). It's also known as the A.I. neurosurgery. It's first mentioned in A Dog of Pamana (4). This A.I. neurosurgery can move the consciousness of a person or animal to another place. Just drop an Artificial Neuro-Sensor cell chip (인공 뇌신경 세포소자, Ingong noesingyeong seposoja) in the nanofluid and give it constant current and the bio-data stored in this chip gets reanimated. Then, it starts building its body by restructuring the nanofluid around it. This is very expensive. Since this is an electronic device, it's affected by EMP. Neuro-Scanning applied this technique. Before Dr. God died, God's memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through this. The elder's butler will send the surgical team to God. The elder want to keep God using this because his hobby. God is the 42nd sample. The elder's butler says everyone thinks the purpose of this is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even the elder thought that too. God soon dies. When God woke up he was in a tub filled with liquid nano mixture. He looked at himself from the reflection. It was monstrous. The 2 bald head researchers made up some excuses about God's situation. They says the committee decided to do this special procedure for God because they care deeply for him. As God recollected his memories, the body transformed. When God recollect a memory of smell, the olfactory organ is then formed. So in turn God become more like his old self, of course, he couldn't take it in. The elder's butler says them that's more like the sample that has a sense of identify and a strong durability of stress so he orders they pull out the socket. Even on the planets that permit this strictly prohibit Mating with absolute regulation. When the subjects' consciousness is really soft, it's Mating next week can't be a problem. The subject turns into a sensory homunculus. It's because of the nutritional supplement, by activating the entire cerebral cortex at the same level, each portion of the brain that are responsible for different body parts are momentarily reflected into shape. Ironically what dragged the subject out of the deepest abyss was the memory that the people didn't want to recall. Avatar :For Avatar of Silverquick, see Avatar Avatar (아바타, Abata) is first mentioned in the Captain Hardok (4). And it's excepts for Avatar of Silverquick, it's first mentioned in the Pigear (29). It's comes from the Avatar. It communicates the user's voice, facial expression, behavior, and so on. It can be connected to the remote communication. The first avatar to appear is Denma's Eve, Cell's Avatar. It's first appeared in the A Dog of Pamana (1). Yahwah has a separate body, and comes out as an avatar of a puppy shape. It's able to eat food. Also if the original body of the avatar is Quanx, the relevant person can use Quanx ability. The control Transcriptomes user can use the Transcriptome in avatar format. Yahwah controls Camael (Mama). The network dummy can use the robot as this. Black market Black market (블랙마켓, Beulraekmaket) is first mentioned in the 2. A.E. link. The owner of this place is the king. Savoy abducts Quanx and sells them to here. Kid Quanx can get sold for a high price. There is a slave market here. Slave market Slave market (노예시장, Noyesijang) is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (3). When young girls becomes slaves, they gets harshed. Pentagon sold Guyrin over to El through the here. But Gaal says to Denma (Dike) that they didn't take Dike's girl, he mean, lady. She came to them and he don't know why, but she asked them to sell herself to El through the here. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. Underground clinic Underground clinic (지하 클리닉, Jiha Keulrinik) is mentioned in the God's Lover (60). This is the illegal clinic. This is in the black market. In Savoy Gaal (16), Gaal thinks the people can create a new fake identity within a day in the black market. In (18), (21), Gaal tries to wash his identity. It's estimated to be here. In God's Lover (60), God's dummy plans to get a plastic surgery for this dummy's face with new identify, and it shouldn't be a problem accessing here. And for a second God thought what it would be a good face to transform into Jewoo. Booster gun Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Booster gun (부스터 건, Buseuteo geon) is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (2). This is a powerful firepower weapon. Someone can hold it on a part of someone's body or someone can lift it by hand. This is also used by poachers. This is a special thing made by Mirai Datsu. Below this is the description of Gaal's booster gun. Gaal shoots and destroys Adams (Transcriptome) with this. And he speaks to himself, everything Mirai sells comes in handy at the right moment, So he buy all his gears from her. Yahwah orders Edel to obtain the weapon and bring in its maker. Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai Datsu. Yahwah notices that Denma hid Mirai Datsu. Denma ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-Scanning socket and the body is terminates. The directors of Silverquick station-7 calls Yahwah because he didn't report it. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to the Internal Affairs yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Denma appears. The deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary does she find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. He says he'll tell the director. Korah disguised himself as a masseur. Korah puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. Korah says the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Church of Madonna Creatures Ahaziah Ahaziah (아하시야, Ahasiya) is first appeared in the Sixteen (11). It's flowers. These at the House of Royal Tombs, Nell would fill up her room with its scent any day. It's symbolizes forbidden love. The word Ahaziah comes from the biblical character Ahaziah. And The word Ahaziah is Hebrew אֲחַזְיָהוּ origin. It means "Yah holds", or "Yah sustains". Ahacia is old English version's name. Gora Giant gog Mimicry-Species Mandragora :For episode, see Mandragora (episode). Mandragora (만드라고라, Mandeuragora) is first mentioned in the Mandragora (episode) (1). It has both intellect and emotion, and they tend to take form after their caretaker. It's grows planet Winnova, and it's the major agricultural product of the Goel Orthodox Church. Priests of Goel Orthodox Church are sending these to Bethel Sister's house of planet Even every year. Most people in Evenessel, a retirement city of Even, they have experienced the amazing remedial effects of these, cultivated by Sister Naomi. Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros Pigear Races Devarim Ephraimite Human Negevian Bathtub incubator (tub) Nectar Pico Dummy Dummy (더미, Deomi) is first appeared in the God's Lover (48). It's robots with different forms such as human-type, dog or cat, bird. Or living things such as human. The subjects' consciousness in Neuro-Scanning socket is able to trapped in these. As the subjects get used to these, they could recognize more body forms inside the liquid nano mixture. That influence the subjects' consciousness and thinking spectrum as well. The subjects can have a sence of defiance in mind but couldn't really does anything against it. Because of the drug that called 'nutritional supplement'. The drug give the subjects extreme pleasure and get rid of the sense of incompatibility with these. And as the subjects' consciousness got used to every form of these, it's able to started an entirely different kind of this experiments. On living things instead of biotechnical machines, just like the ones like Denma and Arcel. It's different and nothing like biotechnical dummies, and it feels like the subjects are jammed in this body, and it's a prohibited technology on planet Bella. It's seems to the committee trying to monopolize this technology to make more money. The subjects have been implanted into too many dummies, and the pressure of biodummy is powerful. And after having been implanted into different biodummies, the people memories are so mixed up that they forget who them once were at first it becomes unclear. If the subjects stay here long enough, they'll lose their mind and the number of biodummies that they'll be implanted is decided by elder's butler and the researchers up there. There's another phase of this experiment after the biodummy course, called Mating. Dummies are implanting a consciousness into a body whereas Mating is combining a consciousness with one another. When the subjects make up excuses to avoid the nutritional supplement that the researchers tried to inject on them, 2 weeks later, the subjects can implanted into the second biodummy. The subconscious reaction of body. Realizing how much influence a body can have from the experience inside a robust biodummy, muscle memory is beyond the subjects' expectation. The purpose of this experimment is to increase the flexibility of consciousness and decrease the self consciousness and identity. The researchers are using that to minimize the collision during the fusion process of 2 different consciousnesses. When the sockets of 2 consciousness are directly connected without this adaptation process, almost all of them synchronize and collapse. God was implanted into humans for half a day and animals for the other half, because the researchers are afraid that he might try to escape again. The researchers said that it was unprecedented. The supplies are donors, brain-dead patients, death-row convicts like terrorists, felons, murderers, there're plenty. The subject can recall the image of this. If the subject's consciousness is fully recovers, they can recall it. The subject can feel a change on their body. It feel as if that this came inside their body. The memory of this behind their consciousness as the body can recall the body's image. The consciousness can reflect the memory back to their body. Of course, their body doesn't transform like this. But their reflection, pulse, blood flow, and the muscle tension, their body can imitates the image of the body in their memory. If the subject was in the animal, they can act like that animal. But every muscle, bones, and joints, hurt like the subject was beat to death and they had fever. That was a reaction from this itself. The body can go over its limit because the subject tried to imitate other dummies. It was possible that some of the muscles and the joints or bones could have been ruptured or broken. The pain is insufferable so the subject couldn't even more. A new kind of this, a network dummy is exist. The subject can open up the server and start to transfer all the data from the socket. Using the network as this means, in a way, a Mating on another dimension, because the subject's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. The subject can 'scattered all over the network' should be the proper way to describe what happened. Only very small traces of the subject's personality was left and they were turned into a completely different being. But again, the trauma brought the subject can back again. The words that are related to murder are used on the network was used every second, every single day by the residents on the planet. That's why the subject's consciousness didn't fade away on the network. Those keywords allowed the subject to goes back to themselves every moment. In other words, a different form of life that has a continuity is living. The subject can had a sense of omnipresence and omniabsence at the same time. Now that the subject can thinks of it, since the beginning of history, fatal diseases, uncontrollable natural disasters, or unavoidable fate. They've been worshiping those unpredictable causes of murders as gods. And so in a sense the subject was qualified to be on of them. The subject can a god. The subject is given absolute freedom. The freedom without stress. But there was one thing that the subject couldn't stand. Because of that, the subject, who reigned the network as god, can started to be self-aware of god's personality, and go crazy trying to get a hold of it. That unbearable holiness was absolute solitariness. The subject could proudly say that they're one of the best to bear it. But it wasn't something that a mere human being like them could handle. It was more than the solitariness of the entire residents of the planet combined. The god that the subject can experience is more lonely than humans. The subject can use the robot as the avatar. God faced May as an abandoned digital pet. The record of May's life for the past year and a half on the network, showed that she left the A.N.G.E.L. Town because she was so shocked for what he did and went to other cities and never stopped working. The fastest way to solve the problem. God takes May to the lottery ticket sales machine. God can see inside the avatar robots. God can appears hologram shape, the figure con. Georg filter Georg filter (게오르그 필터, Georeugeu pilteo) is first mentioned in the 9. A.E. link. Savoy mainly uses this and and Marutas. It senses Quanx or Transcriptome. If whose look at Quanx through this, the whole body of Quanx looks black. The black means a hole. Unlike the other Quanx, Ephraimite Quanx are black with a border-broken shape when looked by this. If whose look at Transcriptome through this, it looks white. Gerodi filter is old English version's name. Maruta Maruta (마루타, Maruta) is first mentioned in the 9. A.E. link. Savoy mainly uses these and Georg filter. This can catch Quanx or people. After close contact with the back of the target, a tentacle that resembles a human skeleton stretches out, blocking movement by capturing the body of the target. In the caught part, it cause bruised. And it will penetrate target's skin if target continue to fight it. There're various shapes of things such as tire shapes and box shapes. Mating Mating (메이팅, Meiting) is first mentioned in the God's Lover (49). It's another phase of dummy experiment after the biodummy course. Dummies are implanting a consciousness into a body whereas this is combining a consciousness with one another. Even on the planets that permit Artificial neurological cell procedure strictly prohibit this with absolute regulation. And that was because the result of a successful this is beyond expectation. It's a classfied top secret of the U.C.S. The researchers are using that to minimize the collision during the fusion process of 2 different consciousnesses. When the sockets of 2 consciousness are directly connected without dummy adaptation process, almost all of them synchronize and collapse. As a curiosity, one of the first developers of Neuro-Scanning wanted to see the result of this. "What if 2 very different consciousnesses are connected from one socket to another?" And with the 1/100 chance, they got the result on their first try. After putting the 2 samples in the tub and look it through the Georg filter, one looks black and the other looks white. That's a Quanx and the other one's the corresponding transcription of the Quanx. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through this. No one on planet Bella can explain the how can Mating create Quanxs. The researchers are only assuming that it's the survival instinct of the 2 consciousnesses. As the 2 different consciousnesses are forced to combine with each other. Each comes up with a way to protect itself. Here're some examples. First, competition. This is a case when each has a very strong survival instinct. Each will strengthen its diminishing consciousness to overpower the other with its own wavelength. But then resonance occurs. It makes their wavelengths identical, synchronizes their consciousnesses, and makes them reach a natural frequency. This is how a Mating normally fails. The next one is infiltration. For some unknown reason, one consciousness infiltrates and hides inside another. In this case, B takes over A so it seems like B's making all decisions and judgements, but A becomes B's subconsciousness and influences B in every way. In a sense, the people could consider this as the definition of a successful fusion. And the third one that creates artificial Quanx, denial. So like it says, it's about a consciousness denying the existence of the other, which separates the 2 into 2 dimensions. Therefore, although they're in the same place and location they're existing in 2 different dimensions so that they can't influence each other. And it's due to the multi-dimensional property of consciousness. They're together. but they're not. In other to survive, they create an obvious physical error intentionally. So the error results in a physical error of the body, somehow leads to an indescribable phenomenon that's outside of the law of physics. And with the natural reaction to recover the physical error a transcription of Quanx is thus created. This is how people explain the results of Mating. When people describe naturally occurred Quanxs they say Quanxs are one of the ramifications of physical errors in the universe. Now the people is able to mimic a part of the coincidental error of the universe through Mating of Neuro-Scanning. The owners of planets' purpose of crating Quanxs artificially is probably for an unlimited life extension. They want to create formidable weapons and gain more power, more freedom, and more pleasure without anyone interfering with them. Because human desire goes deeper down than a bottomless pit. But God is puzzled that he can't remember. Because God's memory is sliced off, it's a Memory cutting that can't be recovered. Yahwah reports the president of Pax Industries that God is talking about this. Using the network as a dummy means, in a way, this on another dimension, because the subject's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. Memory cutting Memory cutting (메모리 커팅, Meiting) is first appeared in the God's Lover (1), and it's first mentioned in the (50). It's a technique to delete a specific memory. It can be done to a person who's subjects to Neuro-Scanning. Denma and Arcel are feels a headache. Yahwah says Arcel's memory is clean. Denma's memory after Yael Road was deleted. Cell thinks right now Denma's memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. If the people who's able to read the memory Quanx tell their memories, they can know some of the cut memories. God want to talk about the unexpected result of Mating, but he's puzzled that he can't remember. This is like a part of God's memory is sliced off, it can't be recovered, and that was also applied to Denma. This is irrecoverable even the mnemonics won't recover the memories. Neuro-Scanning Neuro-Scanning (뇌전단 스캐닝, Noejeondan seukaening) is first mentioned in the A Dog of Pamana (1). 6 months ago, Dike was forced to get a job Silverquick. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via this socket. It's applied Artificial neurological cell procedure. So someone can put creatures' consciousness on the socket. But it isn't affected by EMP. Ephraimite Quanx Edel also her conscience was transferred to Arcel's body via this socket. The socket containing consciousness is yellow. When the people disconnected from the socket, it means the body is terminate. It can be used for different purposes. This is able to uses for the Artificial neurological cell procedure. The subjects' consciousness in socket is able to trapped in dummies. The memory cutting can be done to a person who's subjects to this. As a curiosity, one of the first developers of this wanted to see the result of Mating. "What if 2 very different consciousnesses are connected from one socket to another?" And with the 1/100 chance, they got the result on their first try. That's a Quanx and the other one's the corresponding transcription of the Quanx. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through this. This was a technology owned by Pax Industries, which was leaked years ago, and was exceptionally allowed by the Carlburn Quanx forces. Yahwah reports the president of Pax Industries and he says he's assuming that the leakage of this technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure the U.C.S. to disband the Quanx forces at the planet Carlburn, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. Normally, each socket has a tracing device inside, so the people had to remove it to not get caught. And to do that, the people need another socket to connect to the socket. Nobility Quanx Transcriptome Silverquick Adam Eve Quai Space disease Category:Terminology